A Bad Idea
by Jek Windu
Summary: Sometimes, a bad idea can be very...interesting. ShawnIsabelle missing scene. Slight spoilers for Being Tom Baldwin


A Bad Idea

by Phoenix89x

Even as Shawn Farrell's mind told him this was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas, his lips move across hers in ways that him scared out his mind and made his knees weak.

His hand rolls along her shoulder, moving one strap of the dress down inch by perfect ebony inch, her tongue pushing pass his teeth in a move he's sure she learned somewhere online. In his mind, he knows this is wrong, he knows that days ago he was coochicooing her in her crib while Lily watched; he replays Richard's warning over and over again, every time making him almost, almost, pull away. But then her skin touches his, and all of it is blasted away.

Shawn doesn't even realize Isabelle's hands have left his chest until he can feel her grasping him through his pants, rubbing this way and that before traveling up to his belt buckle. She pauses just long enough to speak.

"I think we're supposed to be naked."

"Yeah..." She tosses his belt into his bedroom, and as his legs kick themselves out of his pants and boxers he wonders where his shirt and his shoes went. And then all thought disappears when her hand is on him, their lips still pressing again and again. Shawn does notice, though, when he lips start trailing down, first to his chin, then his neck, his chest, his stomach- and he allows himself the brief, impossible, fantasy of what he hopes she's about to do. Then she opens her flawless mouth to talk.

"I read I was supposed to do this first." No warning, no seductive smile, and her lips are around him, tongue and mouth twisting and sucking in head that should be illegal to give. And yet, he doesn't moan until he realizes that somehow, this is the most free, most normal he's felt since Highland Beach. Then they come with every kiss and suck and lick she does and all too soon he's panting as he spasms again and again until he it's a miracle he can still stand. He looks down, eyes wide at how she stares at the softening member, frowning even as she licks a dribble of cum from the corner of her mouth. Her voice is almost pouting, almost too much like a child.

"You came, this means we have to stop, right?"

"No!" he says quickly," My power, it...uh...I...recharge, faster." And he wishes it was even faster at the way her eyes let up and she smiles.

"Good! But...what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm gonna show you what I'm supposed to do." He has no idea that comes from as he pulls her to her feet, because he's pretty sure that explaining to Richard that he made her enjoy it as much as he did will be exactly helpful. He only brushes his lips against hers, somehow not minding the taste of himself, as he slowly slips the dress down to the floor and marvels at her underwear-less brilliance. Then he pulls her flush to him, their lips falling seamlessly back into the dance as he rubs hands everywhere.

Then it's Shawn who kisses down her chin, down her neck, down to the perfect, pert mounds and small dark nipples. He smiles against her skin when she starts to moan, his hand already moving down her leg, up the inside until he can feel the wetness. Her breath shortens with his fingers moving on her, coming sharp and hard as they press inside. He moves his lips back up to hers, the idea of tasting her lost against their tongues and thrusting fingers. He grins again, triumphant, exhilarated, when she climaxes, the orgasm coming in time with her cry.

They stood there pressed together, in each other's arms, panting and kissing each other's shoulders. And the feeling of normalcy persists, and for the first time and long time Shawn feels his actually human and not some superman leader-healer. He loves her for that. He could die for her for that.

"Shawn. I think you're recharged." She says, no awkwardness in either of them as they walk into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed, and as he sees her wide eyes and open face, he knows this isn't the girl he always imagined he would fuck. This was the impossible girl, the unattainable one, always just out of reach.

He enters slowly, savoring every centimeter surrounded by her. He moans and pushes forward into bliss- and looks down at the sharp intake of breath. Shawn sees her face screwed up in pain, and he remembers she really is a little girl, and he wonders for a horrifying moment if this is the most evil thing he's ever done. Then her eyes open against the pain, and she put her finger on his lips.

"No. I want this. I've always wanted this with you." He nods slowly, and he remembers too that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He still waits a moment, though, before he makes one tentative thrust. She smiles, and he does it again, and again until they have something called rhythm and moans that should be breaking glass echo through the room. He's never felt this way, so normal and so extraordinary, little universes popping inside his mind with every thrust until finally, with a shuddering moan, he collapse on her as she lets out a scream he knows broke glass. So they hold each other once more, panting as he pulls a sheet across them he pulls her closer to him. No words no sweet nothing, only a short kiss on the forehead as they fall asleep.

In the back of his mind, he knows they're there as soon as the door opens, but he doesn't open his eyes until he hears a gasp and knows they've reached his room. He moves nothing but his eyes toward the door- Uncle Tom, Diana, Nina Jarvis, Matthew, and Richard, all standing stock still, faces shocked. He doesn't jump and try to make some lame excuse- the thin sheet, missing clothes, and mere fact of Isabelle's presence pretty much tell the tale. She's awake too, eyes wide, probably trying to figure how to keep Richard from killing him. Shawn saw all this, understood all this. And somehow he's able to look at it all- and not care.

And so, he stands up from the bed, and walks up to the door, the intruder's growing shock almost makes him laugh as he reaches them.

And closes the door.

It's not until about a minute later, when he knows they're still in the apartment, when Isabelle gives her first glass-shattering cry that he idly wonders if it was a bad idea.

End


End file.
